OC Story : Li Wan Journey
by Hanami Yukimura
Summary: Li Wan, seorang gadis muda yang berumur 16 tahun hidup di istana Luoyang bersama keluarga kecilnya. Kehidupannya normal, tetapi berubah karena seseorang yang menyukainya dari balik bayangan dan membuat Li Wan harus berhadapan dengan penghianatan ayahnya sendiri yang sangat disayanginya. Maaf saya sebagai Author baru jadi ceritanya agak aneh dan datar. Semi canon, Newbie, agak OOC


Ini cuma cerita yang saya tulis karena aku sedikit membaca blog sejarah, tapi untuk alur, saya menggunakan alur game Dynasty Warrior yang hipotetical – nya, jadi karakter asli DW tidak mati. Maaf kalau aneh ceritanya dan sangat datar alurnya, karena saya hanya iseng buat dan baru pertama kali buat cerita, mohon dimaklumi kalau tidak dimaklumi ya saya minta maaf.

Yukiko : "Huaaa... datar banget, ini sih terlalu memaksa"

Hana : "Ya mau gimana lagi, saya cuma bisa gini"

* * *

 _Li Wan, seorang gadis muda yang berumur 16 tahun hidup di istana Luoyang bersama keluarga kecilnya. Kehidupannya normal, tetapi berubah karena seseorang yang menyukainya dari balik bayangan dan membuat Li Wan harus berhadapan dengan penghianatan ayahnya sendiri yang sangat disayanginya._

* * *

Hanami present

.

.

.

.

OC Story:

Li Wan Journey

Suasana pagi di wilayah ibukota Wei, Luoyang, cukup tenang karena tahun ini (Sesudah Cao Pi, Sun Ce, Liu Bei meninggal) tidak ada perang antara 3 kerajaan besar. Seperti biasa di Istana Louyang, seorang gadis muda tinggal disana karena ayahnya dan kakaknya seorang prajurit perang, gadis itu berumur 16 tahun, berkulit putih susu, berambut hitam panjang di poni sejajar alis, dan di poninya di hiasi hiasan rambut bunga pink dengan aksen putih, warna matanya hitam kecokelatan, untuk tinggi badan sekitar 160cm, Li Wan itulah nama gadis itu sedang berpakaian untuk pergi kesuatu tempat di sekitar istana.

*selesai berias dan berpakaian* "Yosh, selesai", ucap Li Wan di depan cermin yang ada di kamarnya dan langsung mencari ayahnya

"Ayah! Ayah dimana?", Li Wan berjalan menyususri ruangan – ruangan mencari ayahnya

"Ayah disini nak! Ada apa Li Wan ?", jawab ayahnya yang berada di halaman rumah _yang pasti rumahnya ada di istana_

"Ayah, bolehkan aku ke tempat yang kemarin lagi?", tanya Li Wan

"Oh.. perpustakaan kerajaan? Boleh asalkan tidak terlalu lama", jawaban ayahnya itu membuat hati Li Wan senang _tentu Li Wan sangat suka membaca buku_ , "Boleh, terima kasih ayah", jawab Li Wan*peluk ayahnya dan pergi*

-Perpustakaan Kerajaan-

"Hmmm.. kali ini aku mau baca apa ya?", ucap Li Wan sambil melihat rak – rak buku disana

"Wah! Nona Li Wan! Apa kabar!?", ucap seseorang dari balik rak buku yang Li Wan lihat

"Oh.. ternyata anda, tuan Zhongquan, lama tak berjumpa", Li Wan menyapa orang itu

"Hahaha. Tidak usah pakai nama itu juga, Xiahou Ba saja sudah cukup", kata orang itu dengan mengaruk kepalanya dengan sedikit malu

"Tapi ini di wilayah kerajaan, sudah seharusnya saya menggunakan bahasa yang sopan", Li Wan berkata lembut dan sopan yang membuat orang yang bernama Xiahou Ba/Zhongquan itu kagum

"Hahahaha iya memang betul, oya kenapa nona ada disini?", tanya Xiahou Ba

"Bukanya anda yang jarang kemari, saya sudah lama membaca disini dan mencari buku disini", jawab Li Wan sedikit tersinggung

"Ah, iya betul sekali, nona sangat peka terhadap orang sekitar ya",

Dengan begitu Li Wan dan Xiahou Ba berbicara didalam perpustakaan sambil membaca buku

-Tempat Latihan Kerajaan-

"Huaaamm.. kenapa Xiahou Ba belum datang kemari?", tanya Sima Zhao dengan menguap ngantuk karena semalam ada acara pesta kerajaan

"Tuan Sima Zhao, jangan menguap saat akan berlatih! Tidak sopan!", kata Wang Yuanji dengan nada datar tapi marah

"Iya iya maaf, lantas bagaimana Xiahou Ba belum datang, bagaimana ini!?", kata Sima Zhao mulai kepanikan

"Tenang saja, aku akan mencari tuan Xiahou Ba", jawab seseorang yang berjalan mendekat, orang itu adalah Jia Chong, teman terdekatnya dan salah satu orang yang paling misterius di kerajaan ini

"Oh..! ternyata kau Jia Chong, baiklah aku serahkan tugas itu padamu", ucap Sima Zhao dengan wajah senang _karena mencari Xiahou Ba adalah tugas yang paling menyusahkan untuk anak pemalas alias Sima Zhao itu sendiri_

Sima Zhao : "Hey aku bukan pemalas tau!"

Hana : "Lantas apa, tukang tidur? menurutku lebih bagus pemalas"

Sima Zhao : "Hey hey hey bukan begitu juga, kan Xiahou Ba itu anak yang lincah, gak sanggup aku mengejarnya"

Hana : "Hmmm begitu rupanya"

"Baiklah, akan kulaksanakan tugas ini, tuanku", kata Jia Chong *tentu saja dengan seyum misteriusnya* sambil memberi salam untuk pergi mencari Xiahou Ba dan pergilah orang misterius itu ke suatu tempat

-Perpustakaan Kerajaan-

"Waw ternyata kau banyak tau ya!", kata Xiahou Ba *duduk di kursi yang berada disana*

"hahaha tentu, itu karena buku disini, saya jadi tau. Selain itu, rasa ingin tauku itu yang membuatku selalu membaca disini", kata Li Wan, "Oya, bukanya tuan Xiahou Ba ada latihan di tempat pelatihan?", tanya Li Wan*duduk di samping Xiahou Ba*

"Oh itu, nanti saja aku lagi sangat bosan latihan terus, lebih baik aku disini membaca denganmu", Xiahou Ba sambil menyenderkan dagunya ke meja dan Li Wan berdiri karena ada suara keras yang ada diluar, dia pun penasaran

Saat itu ada suara gaduh di sekitar perpustakaan, ternyata ada banyak orang yang sedang mencari Xiahou Ba dan saat itu juga Li Wan mendengar orang – orang itu *maksudnya para penjaga* berkata dan menyebar untuk mencari Xiahou Ba, dengan begitu Li Wan sedikit panik dan menuju ke arah Xiahou Ba yang sedang duduk menyenderkan dagunya itu,

"Xiahou.. eh, maksudku tuan Xiahou Ba, anda sedang dicari – cari penjaga instana, sepertinya sangat banyak", kata Li Wan dengan nada cemas dan itu membuat Xiahou Ba mengangkat dagunya

"Eh... apa! Ugh Sial! Ini pasti kerjaan Jia Chong. Li Wan, ayo bantu aku meloloskan diri dari dia", kata Xiahou Ba *berdiri dari tempat duduk* sambil memegang tangan kanan Li Wan

"Tunggu aku harus mengambil buku ini!", kata Li Wan sambil mengambil buku dengan tangan kirinya dan mereka berjalan ke depan pintu keluar perpustakaan itu, sesampainya di sana

"Tapi tunggu, bagaimana kita mengendap – endap tanpa ketahuan para penjaga yang mencariku?", tanya Xiahou Ba sambil sedikit berpikir dan Li Wan pun ikut berpikir

"Hmmm... bagaimana kalau anda menyamar", saran Li Wan

.

Xiahou Ba : "Hey hey hey! Kenapa dia mengusulkan untuk menyamar?"

Hana : "Karena kamu tipe bocah laki – laki mirip kayak gadis manis, menurtku rencana penyamaran ada bagusnya kan?"

Xiahou Ba : "Bagus apanya! Aku ini sudah besar bukan bocah lagi dan aku gak akan pake baju gadis kecil! NEVER!"

Hana : "Kenapa enggak kan KAWAII?"

Xiahou Ba : "TiDYAAK!"*Alay Mode:ON*

Hana : "Hey hey hey, gak usah Alay donk, iya iya gak jadi deh penyamarannya"

.

"Hah! Tidak! Tidak! Aku nggak mau, begini saja kamu mengintai dari luar, kita akan keluar dari istana jadi, kalau sudah aman kamu beri tanda, tapi hati – hati dengan orang yang bernama Jia Chong, dia adalah dalang dibalik pencarianku", ucap Xiahou Ba

"Baiklah, tapi satu pertanyaan, siapa Jia Chong itu ?", tanya Li Wan kepada Xiahou Ba

"Jia Chong itu teman dari Sima Zhao, anak dari Sima Yi. Dia orang yang sangat misterius, ditambah lagi riasan gelap yang dipakainya menambah kemisteriusannya, makanya hindari dia", Xiahou Ba menjelaskan

"Saya masih kurang mengerti", kata Li Wan Bingung

"Hah? Kamu tidak tau Jia Chong itu?", tanya Xiahou Ba

"Hmm", *Li Wan mengangguk*

*Tepuk Jidat*"Ya ampun, begini apa kamu tadi malam ikut dalam pesta tidak?" 'Anak ini tidak tau apa gak pernah liat DW8 ya?' batin Xiahou Ba

.

Hana : "Hey jangan ngatain Li Wan, dia kan OCku, mana taulah DW8"

Xiahou Ba : "Iya bukan gitu juga, kan kamu sebagai _Author_ kenapa malah nulis kayak gitu dibatin lagi"

Hana : "Oh ya saya lupa kalo saya itu _Author_ "

Xiahou Ba : "Yaelah lupa segala lagi, udah lanjutin critanya"

.

"Tidak, saya tidak diperbolehkan oleh ayah untuk ikut", ucap Li Wan

"Hmmm.. begitu ya", Xiahou Ba mulai bepikir, "Begini, Jia Chong itu orang berbadan tinggi, berkulit putih pucat, berambut hitam, bermata biru, dan menggenakan baju hitam dan beriasan hitam pula"

"O... begitu saya mengerti ciri – ciri orang yang bernama Jia Chong itu, kalau begitu saya akan memastikan jalan ini aman", ucap Li Wan *keluar dari perpustakaan dan melihat situasi*

"Bagaimana Li Wan?", tanya Xiahou Ba dengan membuka sedikit pintu itu

"Hmm, sudah aman, ayo Xiahou Ba", jawab Li Wan dan Xiahou Ba mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju keluar istana dengan perlahan, walaupun begitu saat di persimpangan jalan menuju gerbang utama

"Wah.. kali ini penjagaannya lebih diperketat, bagainama ini?", kata Xiahou Ba berbisik

"Kalau begini saya akan menjadi pengecoh, bagaimana menurut anda?", saran Li Wan,

"Baiklah, tapi hati – hati"

"Hmm", *Li Wan mengangguk*

Dengan begini, Li Wan mulai berjalan mendekati gerbang utama, saat itu juga dia sangat cemas, tidak melihat didepannya dan saat itu juga

#BBRRRUUKKK, Li Wan menabrak seseorang didepannya tanpa sengaja sekaligus menerbangkan buku – bukunya yang dibawa dan jatuh di atas kepalanya

*terduduk dilantai* "Uh uh aww, huhu sakitnya", rintih Li Wan karena kejatuhan buku

"Mohon maafkan saya nona, saya tidak tau kalau ada orang didepan saya, apa nona terluka?", tanya orang yang tertabrak itu

*tersenyum* "hahaha, tidak apa, saya juga minta maaf karena tidak melihat kedepan juga", jawab Li Wan sambil mengambil buku – bukunya yang berserakan

*ikut membantu mengambil buku* "Saya bantu mengambilnya", kata orang itu,

"Ah terima kasih", dan saat Li Wan melihat kearah orang itu dia ingat seseorang yang dicirikan persisi seperti Xiahou Ba

"Oh..", kata Li Wan sambil memandang orang itu

"Ada apa nona?", tanya orang itu

"Kalau tidak salah, apa anda tuan Jia Chong?", tanya Li Wan

"Iya memang benar, saya Jia Chong, mengapa nona tau nama saya?", tanya orang yang bernama Jia Chong itu

"Oh.. itu hanya diberi tau oleh seseorang", jawab Li Wan dengan tersenyum*sweetdrop*'haduh bisa kacau kalau tuan Xiahou Ba yang memberitau' batinnya

"Oleh siapa?", tanyanya lagi

"Eh itu..Mmm"*wajah mulai memerah*, "Oleh siapa!?", Jia Chong mulai merasa serius _mungkin_

"Oleh tuan Xiahou Ba sendiri", Li Wan mengaku

"Sudah kuduga", kata Jia Chong *senyum*

"Eh! Maksud anda?", tanya Li Wan dan Jia Chong tersenyum lagi

"Sudah kuduga, Xiahou Ba akan menggunakan seseorang untuk mengecoh para penjaga dan sekarang nona akan membantu untuk membawanya kepadaku", jelasnya

'Orang ini sangat pandai, dia bisa mengatur strategi yang hebat. Tapi bagaimana ini, tuan Xiahou Ba akan diapakan kalau tertangkap?', batin Li Wan

"Tunggu dulu, saya hanya bertemu saat di perpustakaan kerajaan dan setelah itu saya tidak tau dimana tuan Xiahou Ba sekarang", kata Li Wan mengelak membantunya

"Tenang saja, saya tidak akan menyakiti tuan Xiahou Ba, percayalah aku hanya ingin dia ke tempat latihan kerajaan, itu saja tugasku disini", kata Jia Chong menjelaskan

"Jadi, bagaimana rencana anda menangkap tuan Xiahou Ba? Sepertinya tuan Xiahou Ba sudah mencari jalan lain", tanya Li Wan

"Itu.. hehehe ya, kita lihat saja, aku tidak bisa mengatakanya, sekarang anda pergi saja ke tempat latihan kerajaan, aku akan menyelesaikan tugasku disini", perintah Jia Chong *dengan senyumannya*

"Oh.. Baiklah", Li Wan pun pergi ke tempat pelatihan 'Maafkan saya tuan Xiahou Ba', batinnya

'Dia gadis yang menarik', batin Jia Chong dengan seyumannya melihat Li Wan dari belakang, "Nah sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, tuan Xiahou Ba"*Evil Smile*

.

.

.

-Tempat Pelatihan Kerajaan-

"Selamat pagi, tuan Sima Zhao", sapa seseorang yang berbadan tinggi, berambut hitam dan memakai _armor_ menuju arah Sima Zhao

"Oh.. Wen Yang, selamat pagi, bagaimana tidurmu? Apakah nyenyak sehabis pesta tadi malam?", kata Sima Zhao

"Selamat pagi, tuan Wen Yang", sambut Wang Yuanji

"Lumayan walaupun saya sedikit mengantuk hari ini,O ya tidak biasa anda datang sepagi ini", kata Wen Yang

"Hahahaha, tidak hanya saja aku ingin berbicara dengan Xiahou Ba itu saja, tapi dia sekarang sedang dicari oleh Jia Chong", ucap Sima Zhao dengan tertawa

"Oh.. begitu, ternyata kegaduhan itu karena mencari tuan Xiahou Ba", kata Wen Yang

"Kegaduhan apa tuan Wen Yang?", tanya Wang Yuanji

"Kegaduhan para penjaga istana menurut saya sepertinya sedang mencari tuan Xiahou Ba kalau benar, apakah dugaan saya benar?", jelas Wen Yang

*sweetdrop+garuk - gauk kepala* "Ya itu benar sekali, sebenarnya aku cuma menyuruh Jia Chong untuk mencari Xiahou Ba, ternyata dia sampai begini", kata Sima Zhao tertawa kecil, "Tapi aku tak tau kapan pengejaran di istana ini akan selesai, semoga saja cepat selesai" 'Dan semoga saja tidak ada masalah tentang kejadian ini, semoga', batin Sima Zhao.

* * *

T.B.C

* * *

Dengan begitulah suasana menegangkan _Eh?_ Yang ada di istana Kerajaan Wei walaupun begitu ini baru awalan saja, saya akan memikirkan langkah – langkah apa yang dilakukan Jia Chong untuk menangkap anak pirang yang nakal itu _Muahahaha rasakan itu Xiahou Ba *Evil Laugh*_

Hana : "Huh.. akhirnya selesai juga, tapi bingung lanjutanya apa"

Yukiko : *Meteran Marah=45%*"Tuh kan binggung"

Hana : "Oya untuk para _readers_ terima kasih sudah membaca karya saya, ini memang cerita yang datar"

Yukiko : *Meteran Marah=50%*"Kalo udah tau datar kenapa malah di upload sih!"

Hana :*Innocent Face* "Kan cuma iseng, memangnya kenapa kalo cuman iseng sedikitkan gak masalah"

Yukiko : "Huh... terserah kamu dah, oya untuk _readers_ untuk mereview karya datar ini kalo mau, kalo aku gak sudi"

Hana : *Nangis* "Huaaaa... Yuko jahat!"


End file.
